Blossom Goes to Candy Mountain
by JetWarrior
Summary: We're going on an adventuuuure, Blooossooom!


_Hey! This is a story I just thought up in a moment of inspiration. This is the Powerpuff version of the famous little video "Charlie Goes to Candy Mountain." This story is based off of that video, and incorporates many elements of that video into it. I don't own the video, Charlie, the Magical Leopluridon, the Candy Mountain song, or the original story, nor do I own anything from the Powerpuff Girls show. I do own this adaptation of the story, though. If you haven't seen the original, I'll tell you how at the end. And whether you do so before or after reading this fic, I strongly suggest you watch it. I hope you enjoy this version! _

* * *

Blossom was sleeping soundly in the bed, smiling to herself and dreaming about whatever it is that Blossom dreams about, when all of a sudden she was abruptly awoken by her sisters. 

"Heeeeey, Blooooossom! Blossom, wake up!," cried Buttercup in a very uncharacteristically airy voice.

"Yeah, wake up, you silly sleepy-head!," followed Bubbles in almost the same airy voice. Blossom was not at all happy about being awaken in the middle of the day, especially not on the weekend.

"What!? This had better be important...is a monster attacking Townsville? Did the Mayor call?" she asked them in a grumpy voice. Bubbles answered.

"No, even better! We found a map...a map to Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain, Blossom!"

"Yeah, Blossom! We're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us, Blossom!" Buttercup chimed in. "It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventuuuure, Blooossooom!"

It didn't take long for Blossom to grow tired of this. "Uh...yeah. Tell you what, you guys go on to Candy Hill or whatever, and I'll just go back to sleep."

Bubbles looked...well, delighted, actually. "Nooooooooooooo...!!!," she cried as she did this strange flip (one that seemed to be missing a frame or two of animation) and landed on top of her red-haired sister. She then started jumping up and down.

"You have to-  
-"OW!!"  
"come with us-"  
-"Bubbles, what...!?  
"to Candy Mountain-"  
-"Quit it, that really..."  
"Blooooooooossom!"  
-"Ouch! Ow!"

Bubbles kept jumping as Buttercup took over speaking.

"Yeah! Candy Mountain!"  
-"Would you quit..."  
"It's a land of sweets-"  
-"Argh, that hurts!"  
"and jooooy..."  
-"For the love of...!"  
"and joyness..."

Then both of them started to chant together, as Bubbles relentlessly jumped up and down on her sister's torso.

"Candy Mountain..."  
-"OW!!"  
"Candy Mountain..."  
-"STOP IT!"  
"Candy Mountain..."

"_ALL RIGHT!!!_ I'll go with you to Candy Mountain, just stop jumping on top of me!!!"

"Yay!," the blue and green sisters cried out as Bubbles finally climbed down off of her sibling. She glanced at Buttercup and gave her a grin that escaped the sight of Blossom, who was stretching out her torso and rubbing the sore spots. Blossom then looked up to one of the strangest sights she had ever seen up to that point in her life: Bubbles and Buttercup were holding hands, swinging their arms, and skipping towards the door, singing "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala" in no particular tune. Both of them looked slightly different, as well...different hairdos? Was that it? Whatever it was, it all gave Blossom the sinking suspision that something was up. Was Him playing with her mind or something? Were these even her sisters?...Well, actually, none of that really mattered that much to her at the moment. But she didn't want to lay in bed only to have them start jumping on her again, so she reluctantly followed them out the door towards the stairs.

There was a small part of Blossom that actually was curious as to where her sisters were taking her. She didn't really believe there was a Candy Mountain, but that just made her wonder where they were headed all the more. That curiousity, however, quickly turned to impatience when she realized something.

"Um, you guys...why aren't we flying?" she asked her sisters, who were still holding hands, swinging their arms and skipping down the stairs. Buttercup spoke up.

"The first stop's down there." She pointed at the base of the stairs. Blossom saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Um...what is it?" she asked. Buttercup pointed at the floor. "It's a liopleurodon, Blooossom!" "A magical liopleurodon!," Bubbles chimed in. "It will show us the way to Candy Mountain!"

Right about then, Blossom lost about half of her patience. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her sisters.

"That's not a liopleurodon," she said with a dangerously calm voice, "that's Bubble's stuffed crocodile. You guys probably couldn't even spell 'liopleurodon'. And there's no such thing as Candy Mountain."

Once again, Bubbles and Buttercup looked inexplicably delighted. "Shun the non-believer!"

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"_Ssssssshhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn-aaah_!"

Blossom growled in frustration. "Let's just get this over with so I can go back to sleep!" She started walking ahead, but stopped when she realized that her sisters weren't following. She looked back to find them just standing there, staring at the stuffed animal for some reason. All of sudden they threw their hands in the air and cried out in joy. "The magical liopleurodon has spoken!," they shouted in unison (still with that airy voice they had been using since they woke Blossom up). "It has shown us the waaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Blossom looked incredulous. Were they kidding?

"It didn't say anything!"

She would hardly expect this kind of behavior even from Bubbles, but Buttercup too? No, this had to be Him's work...maybe he had control of their minds and was using them to guide Blossom into a trap of some sort? She would find out. She followed them as they skipped down the hall, hand in hand (lalalalalalalalala...), towards the Professor's Lab, where she found that the door was already open. They started down the stairs.

"Candy Mountain's just down this staircase, Bloooossom!" sang out Buttercup.

"This magical staircase...of hope and wondeeeer!" sand out Bubbles.

Blossom wasn't feeling the magic. "You guys, this is the Professor's Lab! We shouldn't be down here, we're going to get in trouble!"

Bubbles answered her plea. "Blooossooom...! Blooooooossooooooom...! Bloooooooossssssssssooooooooom...! Blooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm!"

"WHAT!? What is it? I'm right here behind you, what do you want!?"

"...We're on a staircase, Bloooossom!"

"AURGH!!!" Blossom was very rapidly losing what little patience she managed to gather at the beginning of this little trek. The only thing that kept her following Bubbles and Buttercup was her quickly diminishing worry that her sisters may be in trouble. That worry was just about extinguished when they arrived at their destination.

"We're here!!!" Bubbles and Buttercup cried out.

They were standing in front of the Danger Grid, their hi-tech, holographic combat training center. There was a hologram inside of a small hill that looked to be made of candy, and had the words "Candy Mountain" written above an entrance to what appeared to be a cave. When Blossom saw that, every last bit of her energy, pity, and patience vanished instantly.

Buttercup then began singing jumping around (skipping animation frames all over the place). "Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain! You fill me sweet sugur-y goodness!" She looked at Blossom. "Go inside the cave, Blossom!"

"Yeah, go inside the cave, Blossom! Magical wonders are to behold when you enter!"

That was the last straw.

"You're kidding, right? You wake me up from a beautiful dream involving fighting a monster with a perfectly executed plan just to jump on top of me and permanently bruise my stomach, then take me across the house while annoying the heck out of me with those stupid voices, just to see a hologram in a box!? _Are you guys insane_!? That's it! I'm done! I'm going back to bed, and you guys had better stay away from me for the rest of the day!"

She turned and headed back for the stairs when all of a sudden the Professor jumped out from behind a cabinet, wearing a top hat and holding a cane. Blossom suddenly became very nervous.

"Professor! Oh, I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be here but Bubbles and Buttercup dragged me down here and I was just heading..." She was interrupted when he broke into song. Yeah, that's right. He broke into song...and even did a weird little step to go with it.

_Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up  
Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain cave!  
When you get inside, you'll find yourself a cheery land  
Such a happy and joy-filled and perky, merry land!  
They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things  
Oh, so many things that will brighten up your day  
It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town  
It's the Mecca of love, the Candy Cave!_

_They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats  
Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets!  
Ride the candy train to town and see the candy band  
Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land  
Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground  
Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree!  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free  
So now Blossom, please will you go into the cave?_

And then he exploded.

Blossom wasn't amused. Nor was she worried about the Professor...she had seen those types of vanishing tricks on TV. The ones where the magician throws down some powder and then vanishes when the smoke clears. That was clearly what he had just done. Her patience had run out long ago...she just wanted this to end, now.

"ALL RIGHT!! I'll go into this stupid _flickering_ Candy Cave!"

She entered the Danger Grid and walked up to "Candy Mountain." Blossom peered into it...and then heard snickering. She looked back through the window to see her sisters wearing an evil grin. "Yes, yes...yes...yes...," they chanted while chuckling to themselves. She knew it! It was a trap...but was it Him? Where was he? There were usually signs that he was around, but they looked rather normal (save for the way they were glaring at her). All of a sudden, she heard Bubbles's regular voice on the microphone.

"Don't worry, Blossom. Professor said it's for a good cause! It'll make people happy, you'll see."

"And it was worth all the holding hands and skipping and singing just to do it, too!," Buttercup added, noticably missing that airiness it'd had, as well.

Blossom began to panic. She tried the door, but it was locked. She tried eyebeaming various walls and the window, but nothing would give. Then her sisters came on the loudspeaker again, and said three words that chilled her to the bone.

"Good bye, Blossom!"

"Wait! You guys, what's going on!? _HEY!!_"

The lights went out. She couldn't see anything. What was going on??? How was she going to get out of this??? What was going to happen to...

WHAM!

THUD!

Blossom woke up in her bed with a killer headache. As soon as she opened her eyes, she almost reflexively looked at her side for any stitches or sign of incision. She didn't quite know why, but she was relieved to find that her skin was still in one piece. She was, however, feeling light-headed. And not in a Benadryl-type way.

And that's when it hit her.

Her eyes opened wide. She jumped out of bed to her mirror, and her fears were confirmed. She understood it all: her light-headedness, her sister's new looks, the "good cause" they had mentioned...it all came together. She screamed at the top of her lungs:

"**_THEY CUT MY FREAKIN' HAIR!!!!!_**"

* * *

_That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. If you guys want to see the original, just go and simply search for "Charlie." It'll be the first video that pops up (it's one of the most viewed vids on YouTube). Most people like it, some people think it's stupid. Which it is...in a genious-sort of way. That's why it's so funny, I think...that's why I like it, anyways! Yeah, but I'll finish my other story soon, don't worry...this is just something I thought of just now. Tell me what you think of it, please! Thanks!_


End file.
